


Double

by prubun



Series: RusPru One-Shots [23]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Body Worship, Double Penetration, Fingering, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Sex Dream, Sexual Content, Wet Dream, handjobs, two Russias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prubun/pseuds/prubun
Summary: Gilbert has taken on a lot of work since coming back to Russia, and his dreams are getting...intense, because of it.





	Double

**Author's Note:**

> ##  _Gilbert gasped and breathed heavier. "He'll take care of you down there. I'll take care of you up here..." Ivan said. His thumb gently rubbed at Gilbert's bottom lip before he kissed him softly._
> 
> **[Posted: July 2, 2019]**
> 
> I have no idea why I wrote this. I have never written 2 Russias x Prussia before and I'm not sure why I decided to write this...thing.

Gilbert's senses and mind were overloaded; overwhelmed. He gasped, his breath huffed out in desperate, ragged pants that turned to soft grunts as a hand slid up his naked torso while Another hand slipped behind his neck as lips found his own. Two more hands slipped up his thighs, spreading them, a body wedged between his legs, and another set of lips kissed the skin of his groin.

"I-Ivan, wait..." he panted out. Only one Ivan lifted his head and looked at the already flushed and messy man.

"What is it?" The one closest to his head asked. He seemed to be the "main" Ivan; the other one paid no mind to anything other than Gilbert's pleasure.

"Why...?" Gilbert muttered out. Ivan cupped his cheek and smiled, while the other squeezed at his thighs and continued to kiss his groin with slow, drawn-out kisses.

"You've done such good work since you came back to me. Taking care of the piles of paperwork, overseeing relations with Germany. So many tedious tasks you've taken on. I wanted to reward you," he explained. "Just relax. Let me make you feel wonderful." It was hard to concentrate on his words with his lower body being peppered with tickling little kisses. He was about to attempt to speak but the other Ivan suddenly held his cock and began to kiss along the length of it. His chin was then cradled by gentle fingers and turned towards the main Ivan.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Ivan asked and glanced down almost jealously at the second him licking every inch of Gilbert's cock, Gilbert's eyes followed as well. A tongue licked up to the tip where lips sucked him tight. Gilbert responded with a lustful moan as he tugged at Ivan's scarf. Ivan smiled and then kissed him before pushing Gilbert down to the bed and began to finger at his nipples. At first, he rubbed them in circles, then pitched them just hard enough to make the other whine. 

"You deserve to feel good," Ivan said as the other one sucked harder. Gilbert gasped and breathed heavier. "He'll take care of you down there. I'll take care of you up here..." Ivan said. His thumb gently rubbed at Gilbert's bottom lip before he kissed him softly. Gilbert squeezed his eyes shut and gave into everything, body relaxing against the comfortable blankets. The main Ivan coaxed his mouth open and dominated his tongue slowly, taking his sweet so he had Gilbert whimpering into his mouth and saliva dripped from his lips, while the other Ivan was languidly taking his cock into his mouth and massaging his balls in his hand.

It went on for...minutes, hours? It was hard to tell. His body was covered in sweat before the first orgasm hit, the second Ivan swallowed all of him and began to kiss his thigh as he recovered. The "main" Ivan continued to kiss him even though by that point Gilbert was just lying there limp and just whimpering and grunting like it was all he knew how to do. 

"Want more?" Ivan asked him and Gilbert nodded weakly, reaching up to touch Ivan's face. "Then I'll give you more." He gave a brief glance to the other Ivan, who then began to gently stroke Gilbert again. The main Ivan grabbed a bottle of lube and poured a large amount on Gilbert's cock, watching it smear as the other him moved his hand. It dripped down his body all the way to his entrance. Ivan turned his attention back to Gilbert and kissed him again, his fingers toyed with his nipples until they were bright red and sore, while the other Ivan continued his work.

With the help of the excessive amount of lube, the second Ivan slipped a finger into him easily and began to massage his insides. Ivan moved his hand down to take over the duty of the other one and began to stroke Gilbert slowly to build his pleasure. Another finger was added and stretched him more until the second Ivan moved back and pressed his cock to his entrance. The main Ivan smiled and held Gilbert's legs apart as the other one pushed inside. Gilbert tilted his head back and moaned, the main Ivan took that moment to kiss him, and the other one began a slow rhythm of slow and deep thrusts. 

Between the thrusts and Ivan stroking and kissing him, Gilbert came a second time quickly. As if knowing each other's thoughts, both Ivans shifted. The second one, while still inside of Gilbert, picked the pale man up and held him up by his thighs, sinking deep inside, and the other moved up behind him.

"I'll make you feel wonderful," Ivan whispered and fingered at his hole, before opening it for his own cock. For a moment there was a look of fear on Gilbert's face as if he was unsure, but it faded as Ivan's hands caressed him while he pushed inside. There was no pain; there was nothing at all. He leaned back against Ivan and let himself be adored and loved. Every movement was so slow, hands slid over his damp skin, groping his chest, sides, and butt. 

Gilbert felt special, like a prince being pampered. Ivan began to kiss his neck and whisper how much he loved him, while the other Ivan held his thighs up and spread them wide, never stopping his rhythm for even a second. The pleasure built faster as the two moved out of sync, Gilbert's body began to tense up and his mouth gaped as he got closer and closer to cumming again. His legs shook, he whimpered urgently and he tossed his head back as he—

His eyes fluttered open to sunlight flickering through the curtains. It took a few seconds for his brain to wake up, but when it did, he sat up quickly in alarm, lifted the blanket, and saw a tent in his pajama pants. His memory kicked in.

_A dream._

Then the embarrassment hit him. A sex dream. A sex dream with _two_ Ivans. Two Ivans who made him feel like a prince. Two Ivans who both fucked him. He felt himself blush at that and thought far too hard about it. It was difficult enough just to take one Ivan; he wondered if it was even possible to take two of that man. Of course not. It was just a dream. There was no way. It wasn't possible since there was only one Ivan anyway. Still, it didn't stop him from revisiting that image in his mind and clenching his asshole as he did.

Gilbert covered his mouth, then his fingers gently moved to touch his lips like he could feel Ivan's mouth on him still; it was an odd sensation that made him hot. His body felt sweaty and his groin ached from his dream, and thinking back on the dream made him even hotter. It seemed like the Ivans were rewarding him for his hard work, which fit with real life; Gilbert had taken on a lot of the work from Ivan just to keep himself busy and not focus on his dissolution and just to feel useful. It had been stressing him out recently even though he pushed through it, but now he was thinking that maybe that's what caused his freaky dream.

Gilbert didn't put much thought into what he did next, and simply paced out of his room, not even bothering to put a shirt on. In the hall, he could smell something baking. Ivan was the only one home in the manor so he must be cooking, so Gilbert rushed to the kitchen. 

Peeking in, he saw Ivan somewhat leaned over a table. He was dressed in his usual button-down and slacks but had a pink apron on over it — the one that had a bunny on it. His ash-blond hair was pulled back into a tiny ponytail that barely functioned to keep his hair back at all, and there were some pins holding his bangs to the sides. There in his hands was a clear bag filled with pink icing, the room smelled of freshly baked cookies, and he had smudges of icing and flour on his arms and face. If Gilbert hadn't just woken up from a sex dream where this cute, goofy man made out with him while a doppelganger sucked his dick and fingered his ass, the view would have been very cute and definitely something he'd tease Ivan about later, but instead...

"Ivan," Gilbert stepped into the kitchen. Ivan turned his head towards him, a surprised expression on his face but then smiled as he saw him.

"Good morning Gilbert, I was just making coo—"

"Let's have sex," Gilbert blurted out without any hesitation or falter in his voice, which that itself was an oddity.

Neither of them could believe what he said, so there was an awkward pregnant pause where they just stared at each other, waiting.

"W-What?" Ivan finally stuttered and squeezed the icing bag a bit; some dripped out onto the table. As he watched Gilbert be noticed the red cheeks, that look of embarrassment, and the way he was breathing. His eyes trailed down his body and then saw the tent in his pants.

"Oh, Gilbert, o-of course. Just give me a second." Ivan shyly turned to the table and shakily wiped his hands on a towel as the excitement began to kick in. He couldn't just leave Gilbert like that, and he'd never turn down the opportunity to make love to his little rabbit. When he reached around to the back of his neck to lift the apron off but Gilbert suddenly grabbed his hands, pressed his body against him, and gazed lustfully at him.

"Keep the apron," Gilbert told him and slipped the loop back over Ivan's head. A small noise, like a surprised whimper, escaped Ivan.

"What has gotten into you?" Ivan muttered, voice whining a little. He was completely taken aback and getting more aroused by the second.

"I'll tell you after." Gilbert held Ivan's hand and turned to walk out, but then he stopped and eyed the icing bag on the table, pondering. Making his decision, he grabbed it and pulled Ivan out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the worst thing I've written. Pure ridiculousness.
> 
>  **Author's notes/thoughts:**  
>  -Ivan's gonna need more icing for those cookies.  
> - ~~Why did I do this~~
> 
> —
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Remember to leave a comment and share if you enjoyed! Thank you!
> 
>  **My socials:**  
>  •[Tumblr](https://prubun.tumblr.com/)  
> •Discord: prubun#3725  
> •[25+ only Hetalia Discord!](https://discord.gg/UqsTh2)


End file.
